In the art, handover from non-3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) networks (e.g., WiFi) to 3GPP networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks follows a well-known attach procedure, for instance defined in 3GPP specification TS 23.401 with reference to Figure 5-3-2-1.1 comprised therein, if there is no other Packet Data Network (PDN) connection established for a mobile terminal, such as a User Equipment (UE), over LTE.
A large number of rounds of communication must be undertaken by various network nodes in the LTE network, including an Mobility Management Entity (MME), a Serving Gateway (SGW), a Packet Data Network Gateway (PGW), a Home Subscriber Server (HSS), etc., for handover to be possible.
The MME needs to perform an update location procedure towards HSS, and thereafter that MME needs to trigger a create session procedure towards the SGW to create the UE context, and the SGW triggers the create session procedure towards the PGW accordingly. The PGW must create bearer context for the UE upon receiving a Create Session Request, and if dynamic Policy and Charging Control (PCC) is deployed, the PGW executes a Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF)-Initiated Internet Protocol (IP)-Connectivity Access Network (CAN) with a Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) to report the new IP CAN type. The PGW returns a Create Session Response to the SGW after PCRF update, and the SGW returns Create Session Response to the MME accordingly. After a successful create session procedure, the MME triggers an initial context setup procedure towards an eNodeB to establish radio resources. Upon successful radio bearer establishment, the UE can send uplink traffic towards the LTE network.
A problem in the art is that a great deal of signaling is required in the network for handover to be effected, resulting in latencies in handover and extensive loading of network nodes.